Melissa CrownWelcome to the CIA
by Bubbles789
Summary: This is about a normal 13 year old girl going to school when all of a sudden she is a new recruit for the CIA. This has all kinds of teen stuff that you'll like. Gossiping, action, relationships, etc.


**Melissa Crown; Welcome to the CIA**

Prologue

The dark hour approaches. Don't waste any time; you need you need to be on the move before they come. If they catch you, they'll do horrible things. Bring only the things you need to survive and bring little as possible. If you bring to much, people will be suspicious. Run, you have little time! Once you get to the safe house, lock all doors and windows. Cover the windows so no one will see you. Turn on the computer and search for Dr. Ingenbottom. Click the link and type in 7524; It'll show a few pages on the screen. Print them and read them thoroughly. Once you're done, on the bottom of the lamp, there's a button. Push it and wait. I'll be there and explain more. Oh and one more thing…. Welcome to the CIA.

Chapter 1

"Sorry, I'm a little late. I had to disarm some bombs along the way. I'm Melissa, Melissa Crown. Please don't look me at like that. I know, I'm a little young to be in the CIA; but for goodness sakes! I'm thirteen and they said I exhibit good fighting skills. But, never mind. Let me get to the point. I'm your mentor. I'll teach you everything you need to know. And once you're a full agent, you can do the same for a new recruit. "

" Whoa, hold the phone! You want me to what? Oh, tell you my story…. Well…okay."

"It all started…this year actually. I know, I learn fast. It was the beginning of the school year and I was entering the seventh grade, I was walking to my locker when the smell of flowery perfume filled the air. Honestly, the smell makes me gag. I mean, sure I do use perfume but not very often; and I don't put gallons of it on. Anyways, the oh-so-wonderful cheerleaders were coming down the hallway. Just as I opened my locker, the squad captain Mandy walked over to me and said, "Hey Melissa! OMG! You look so good. How was your summer? Mine was good!" As Motor-Mouth Mandy talked about 90 words a minute, I stared at her, like Dude, what's wrong with you?

"So, anyways. We're looking to add more people to the squad. And since your awesome at back flips and that stuff, we thought you would consider trying out. What do you say?" Mandy asked me.

"Umm…" I stuttered. "I don't know. Because I'm new and all that. And I don't know if cheerleading is for me…"

Mandy tried to keep a happy face on but I can tell she was angered with my response.

"O-Okay, that's fine." She was to the point where her eye was almost twitching. "If you change your mind, tryouts are on Thursday." Mandy and two of her cheerleader friends started to walk away but turned around so Mandy could say, "Hey Thrain. You coming?" I looked over to see who she was talking to. And what I saw was a very cute (and familiar) looking guy.

"Nah. I'll catch up with you later." the guy said to Mandy before they walked away. I pretended not to notice the guy that was coming over to me.

"Hey, I'm Thrain." He said to me as he walked up to me. Thrain? Thrain Cabbot? Whoa, he's actually talking to me! He's a really popular guy and he is friendly to everyone. And what's even better is Thrain is my neighbor! Even if his sister is a real stuck up snob, everyone loves him. And they're nothing alike. While Mandy is perky and basically loses IQ points with every back flip she does, Thrain is smart, helpful and neighborly. But never mind, back to the conversation at hand.

I closed my locker and said, "H-Hi." Thrain smiles brightly and chuckles, "He-he. Hey do you know me? I'm your neighbor. I always see you when I'm at our mailbox…"

Pretending to be stupid, I hit my foreheads with my hand and say, "Oh! That's why you look familiar." I start laughing but I end up blushing.

Seeing a familiar figure in the corner of my eye, I turn to see one of my friends, Charity. She waved at me happily. Then she saw who I was talking to. Charity's eyes spread wide like a gopher's and she mouthed " Wh-What? Omigosh!" I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Um… I have to get to class." I said quietly.

Thrain nodded and replied, "Yeah, okay. Well I'll see you later Melissa."

I walked over to Charity and she said in a nasally voice, "Little Miss Sunshine..Please report to Cloud Nine." We both burst out laughing and we always do when she uses her "grocery store clerk" voice.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny…" I said but I couldn't stop smiling.

"Well, Miss Melissa. What is causing you to smile all of a sudden?" Charity questioned me.

"Thrain Cabbot talked to me! He knows my name!" I replied excitedly.

"Of course he does! He's your neighbor and you have like, three or four classes together! How could he not know your name?"

Oh yeah. I forgot." I replied.

"Yeah you forgot". Charity said sarcastically.

Oh, shush you! Hey, aren't we supposed to meet Baxley in class?" I asked.

Charity, clearly surprised, said, "Omigosh! We've got two minutes to get across the building!" We then sprinted down the hall and across the building to meet Baxley.

Chapter 2

Charity and I made it into class just as the bell rang. We walked over to Baxley,out of breath. She turned around, surprised to see us. " Hey! You guys actually made it. I'd thought you'd be late." Baxley said

"Well we almost were." Charity said quickly, shooting me a glare as she said it.

"Because of me? Why me?" I replied aghast.

I didn't see the teacher walk over but I jumped as she said, " Girls, Girls! Please! Quiet down. Even if this is one of your free classes, you have to keep an indoor voice. Understand?"

" Yes ma'am." we all replied. Charity and Baxley started giggling after the teacher left.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, annoyed.

"C'mon, you know we're just messing with you." Charity said. I rolled my eyes and put on a smile.

"Okay, fine. So what was that important thing you wanted us to hear?" I asked Baxley.

Baxley shouted, "PROM! We can dress up and everything! The money will help save the dolphins!"

My eyes widened and I shouted back, " NO,NO,NO! I am not dressing up in pink like a pretty princess."

"Well what did you have in mind?" Charity and Baxley asked simultaneously.

"Hmmm…" I said deep in thought. "Maybe we can go with a ninja theme."

"No." Charity said, showing no emotion.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Melissa, that's your idea of fun. No one else really likes that stuff." Baxley replied.

Clearly annoyed, I said sassily, "Fine, we can dress up like pretty princesses…but the money we make goes to saving the penguins."

Baxley started to protest but Charity cut in and said, "Baxley shut up! It's a good deal and we're going with it." Before anyone could say anything more, the bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom.


End file.
